Fans?
by Voldemort's Spawn
Summary: Eames is goofing off and finds something unexpected: A site called Fanfiction and it has stories... about them.


**Fans?**

**This idea popped into my head at work and I couldn't resist. It's short but I think it'll do. It's not a work of art but it's funny... BTW as for pairings, I think Ari will explain it herself a few clicks down. **

**Oh and I've let this sit for like the past five days... it didn't get any better so, I'm posting it!**

**anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Eames surfed lazily through the internet. He was supposed to be doing research on their latest subject and while he took his job seriously, sometimes he felt the need to goof off.

Like now.

To muse himself, he typed into the search 'Fisher Jr.' to see how well the splitting of the company was going. It had been two months and the media coverage was starting to die down, therefore, the only way to see what was happening would be to search the web.

He clicked enter and scanned the page. The first three links were the same old articles he already read two days ago. His eyes then fell on the fourth link.

He did a double-take.

It couldn't be.

He glanced over his laptop. Arthur was at the corner, toying away as usual with the PASIV. A few feet away were Ariadne, reclining in the lawn chair with her sketch pad working on the dream layout. He pondered whether he should tell them but ended up deciding against it.

It could be a hoax.

No one believed Inception was possible. There was no way anyone could show proof even if one did believe in it. Still, what kind of coincidence was it that the title _Inception_ would be found among links for Fischer Jr.?

He moved the arrow and clicked.

Eames sat there for a moment, staring at the page. It wasn't what he expected at all. Instead of an article about the possible Inception of Fischer Jr., there were sub-links with various titles. He spent the next five minutes clicking and piecing things together.

"You guys have to come look at this," he said, half-laughing.

"If it's another one of your freaky watermelon videos I'll pass." Arthur grumbled.

"No, you don't understand... I think... we have fans."

"Fans?" Ariadne asked, raising a brow. "What do you mean 'fans'?"

"People are writing about us." Eames said. "And it looks like they think you and Artie should be secret lovers."

"What?" Ariadne and Arthur said in unison.

Eames knew that would get their attention. Ariadne and Arthur quickly put aside their things and made their way over and looked over his shoulder.

"Fiction? Like we're fictional characters?" Ariadne asked.

"How did they get our names? Why is this titled Inception?" Arthur asked Eames.

"You ask me as if I bloody well know." Eames rolled his eyes. "I was looking on how our dear friend Fischer was doing and this popped up."

"Does that say what I think it says?" She reached over and shoved Eames' hand away, scrolling down herself.

"What are you three doing?"

They all looked up to see Cobb eyeing them, waiting for an answer.

"We're famous!" Eames grinned.

"Eames was goofing off again and found a site that apparently lets people write fiction about us." Arthur sighed.

"What do you mean 'write about us'?" Cobb asked.

He walked over and stood beside Arthur and peered down at the screen.

"Oh my _God!_ I'm like a freakin _whore!_" Ariadne yelled in disgust, still scrolling down the page. "Ariadne and Arthur; Ariadne and Cobb; Ariadne and _Eames?_ EW!"

"I told you babe, the offer still stands." Eames winked.

"Knock it off." Cobb said, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey! I was joking!"

"I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my _life_." She whined.

"If it makes you feel better, Ari," Cobb smirked, reading one of the titles, "It looks like there are Arthur and Eames too. I knew you two had tension but it never dawned on me you were in the closet with it."

"I have the nerve to knock that smirk off your face, Dom" Arthur glared.

"You have to admit, it is funny."

"Still think it's funny when it's you and Arthur?" Eames smirked, pointing at the screen.

"You didn't know?" Cobb pretended to be shocked. "Ariadne, Arthur, and I have a love triangle going. We'd include you but you're annoying."

"Ew, don't joke like that!" Ariadne said, hitting Cobb on the shoulder. "Someone might hear you and get an idea... I'm already scarred for life."

"I'm offended by that, you know," Eames said.

"Yeah, no one really cares." Arthur replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, enough joking around." Cobb reached down and closed the site. "I'm sure we can get someone to disable... whatever this is... later. Right now, we have a job to prepare for. If you remember, it's two days from now."

"I need some brain bleach." Ariadne muttered, flopping back into her lawn chair.

"You'll live." Arthur and Cobb said in unison, making her pout.

"And stay focused, Eames." Cobb added, looking back at the Forger.

"I am, I am..." He lied.

In the next minute, everyone was back to what they were doing before. The only difference was this time, they had other things besides the job on their mind.

* * *

**This is the worst piece of shit I've ever written, but gosh it made me laugh! It's a parody anyways right? As long as someone laughs, it's job has been accomplished.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
